A Hard Days Night
by Miss Reason
Summary: Sequel to Love Me Do, follows Bella and the gang while they overcome the trials and tribulations of adulthood, raising families and fighting through impossible situations. Will they manage to stay together or will fate drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Preview to: The Next Generation

The baby screamed for the third time since we had gone to bed. I rolled over and slapped Edward's chest.

'You get him!' I complained trying to fall back to sleep. He grumbled and rolled over.

'I went last time,' he whined. I turned to face the back of his head a used my foot to kick him out of bed. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

'Ouch!' he complained standing up.

'Well, now you're up you can go and see what's wrong him,' I mumbled in his direction. I heard him sigh and throw a few incoherent words back at me. I smiled. I heard the baby hush back down and I began to slumber once more when I felt the bed hold the weight of another person. It was to light to be Edward. I opened my eyes to see Nessie staring at me. Her eyes were scared. I internally groaned. I pulled her into a hug and patted her hair carefully. These nightmares were out of control. Soon Edward and I will be walking nightmares if we don't start getting some sleep. I felt his warm arms wrap around and Nessie and I. I snuggled back into his cool body. He whispered gently in my ear.

'I love you,' and with that, we gained a few more minutes sleep before the dreaded alarm went off.


	2. Sleepless in Forks

Chapter 1: A Hard Days Night.

The baby screamed for the third time since we had gone to bed. I rolled over and slapped Edward's chest.

'You get him!' I complained trying to fall back to sleep. He grumbled and rolled over.

'I went last time,' he whined. I turned to face the back of his head a used my foot to kick him out of bed. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

'Ouch!' he complained standing up.

'Well, now you're up you can go and see what's wrong him,' I mumbled in his direction. I heard him sigh and throw a few incoherent words back at me. I smiled. I heard the baby hush back down and I began to slumber once more when I felt the bed hold the weight of another person. It was to light to be Edward. I opened my eyes to see Nessie staring at me. Her eyes were scared. I internally groaned. I pulled her into a hug and patted her hair carefully. These nightmares were out of control. Soon Edward and I will be walking nightmares if we don't start getting some sleep. I felt his warm arms wrap around and Nessie and I. I snuggled back into his cool body. He whispered gently in my ear.

'I love you,' and with that, we gained a few more minutes sleep before the dreaded alarm went off.

****

'Edward! Get the camera!' I squeaked as Nessie rolled her eyes. She was very much like me in the sense that she didn't enjoy attention. Today was her first day at school and she was absolutely adorable. She was starting with Mila, JJ, Mya and Audrey who were all on their way here. Soon after Edward and I got married we decided to move to Forks, my home town. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet followed soon after, all finding it an appropriate place to raise a family. Atticus and Neo were already at school and loved every moment of it. They were looking forward to the others joining them as they liked to brag about how old and touch they were. I heard Edward walk in the room. He looked worse than I felt. His hair had become shaggy and the bags under his eyes were dark and scary. He held our baby son in his arms and tossed the camera to me. I caught it and glared at him.

'Don't throw it at me,' I snapped. He grumbled at me as he placed Charlie in his high chair. I turned and snapped a photo of Nessie who looked grump. She folded her arms and her brow furrowed.

'Smile sweetie,' I demanded. She plastered a fake smile on her face and I took another snap shot. Just as I was about to take another I heard the doorbell ring. Edward stood to get it while I snapped a candid of Nessie. She glared at me again. Rosalie walked in followed by her troop of children. Neo at the head, his chest pushed out proudly. Neo had grown a lot. He towered over everyone else and it was very clear he was, one day, going to be much taller than Emmet. He still had his frizzy brown afro, that he refused to get cut. Behind him was JJ, who desperately tried to be like Neo. It was sweet, however it was clear that Neo didn't appreciate his little tag along. JJ looked very much like Rosalie. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. The only similarity he shared with his father, like all the triplets, was his cute dimples. Mya and Audrey followed behind. Mya, again, looked very much like Rosalie. She was beautiful, even for a five year old. Her face however, was the most like Emmet's, as was her behaviour. She was extremely cheeky you had a heart to give to anyone who would take it. Audrey was the spitting image of Emmet. She was the tallest of the three and had curly brown hair that sat in the middle of her back; she looked nothing like Rosalie at all. Of the three she showed the most authority. The three made for a very interesting five years. Their personality's were all so unique, it was amazing. Nessie and Audrey had become very close. The fact that they both liked to be in control made them a killed pair. Whenever games were played they would often lead the packs. Audrey raced forward to hug Nessie. The two jumped up and down like maniacs. It was very interesting to watch. Rosalie sat down near Charlie and kissed his head.

'Hello pretty boy,' she said as she took over feeding him. She looked over to me and I smiled.

'Gosh Bella, he looks more and more like Charlie every day I see him,' she said sweetly. I nodded. In some ways I was happy that Charlie looked so much like his grandfather, in other ways it brought back so many painful memories. Just a few months before Charlie was born, my father Charlie died in a car accident. It was a heartbreaking time and I found It extremely difficult to overcome. When Charlie was born, the fact that he was the spitting image of my Dad, decided his name. I heard another knock at the door and in rushed Alice and Jasper. Mila was swung over Jaspers shoulder while Atticus skipped in happily holding Alice's hand. Jasper looked annoyed and Alice looked puffed.

'What's wrong? I asked cautiously. Alice shook her head and pointed toward Jasper and Mila. Mila let out a huge scream.

'Mila decided she didn't want to go to school!' Alice said over the five year olds tantrum. It was always funny when Mila had a tantrum ,purely based on the fact that she was the spitting image of Alice. She, similarly to her mother, had short dark brown hair. She was much shorter than the rest of the family and had a very petite frame. Mila started to scream again and Jasper put her down carefully. She started slamming the floor with her fists and her face went bright red.

'I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!' She screeched at a high volume. Charlie started to cry and I tried to comfort him. I bounced him softly as Audrey stormed over and tried to calm her cousin. Jasper kneeled down and attempted to place a caring hand on his daughters shoulder. She stood up and bit him. He snatched his hand away and yelped. It was actually bleeding.

'MILA EVALINE ISABELLA HALE!' Alice yelled. 'YOU DO NOT BITE! YOU ARE GOIN TO SCHOOL AND YOU ARE GOING TO SMILE!' Alice yelled loudly. Charlie screamed even more and Audrey flinched away. Jasper was running his arm under water, washing the blood from his bite away. He looked although it was something that happened a lot. Mila was suddenly quiet and looked at her mother, her eyes guilty.

'APOLOGISE TO YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW!' Alice still yelled as the room fell into silence. Mila turned to Jasper and refused to look him in the eye.

'Sorry,' she said quickly and turned around to her mother expecting more of a scolding. Alice approached her carefully.

'Okay, now do you understand what you did was wrong?' Alice asked now using a much calmer voice. Mila nodded.

'Sweetheart, I know your nervous but you cannot lash out like this. You know your cousins are going to be there with you and your big brother will help you out,' she said caringly. Mila nodded and fell into Alice's lap.

'I'm scared,' she wailed in her sweet and delicate voice. Alice hugged her and began whispering to low for us to all here. I turned and put Charlie back in his high-chair while Rosalie resumed feeding him.

'Okay guys, line up so we can get a photo,' I said trying to distract our five year olds from the little scene that had just taken place. They all lined up. Audrey and Nessie held hands while Mila ran over and stood by Atticus. JJ tried his best to impersonate Neo's stance while Mya stood with her arms around JJ and Audrey. Edward prepared the camera.

'Okay guys, big smiles,' He said with a cheesy grin. All the children smiled as we all looked on adoringly. They were so sweet and innocent. The flash blinded us all and as soon as it went off children scattered everywhere. I heard laughs and screams of joy. Rosalie and I tried to round them up to get them to school. We moved them out, single file, to the cars. The all climbed in, now all showing nerves. I started the ignition of the car and looked over to Edward who smiled. We looked back and saw Nessie looking out the window. She held her stomach, much like i did when i was nervous. I winked at Edward and he poked his tongue at me. I reversed out the driveway and drove my baby girl to the first day of the rest of her life.

****


	3. When you called

Chapter 2:

'MILA LET GO!' Alice screeched as Mila clawed her pant leg in an effort to avoid school. Edward laughed while everybody looked on. I smacked his arm and he pretended to be serious. I looked down at Nessie who looked on nervously. I got down on my knees and straightened her jacket. I looked her in the eyes.

'Now, remember, you decide who you are going to be. Don't let the other kids do determine who you are in here,' I pointed to her heart and she nodded. She kissed my cheek and went to hug Edward.

'I love you Mummy. I love you Daddy,' she said and she grabbed Audrey's hand and wandered into the slaughterhouse of school. I felt a salty tear fall down my cheek. My baby girl was growing up. Edward placed his arm around my shoulders and turned me away from the school.

'She'll be fine honey,' He soothed, but i could tell he was as worried as I. We slowly climb back into our car and left our girl to the hounds.

***

I nervously sat and watched the clock. Nessie would be ready to be picked up from school at any moment. Alice sat next to me humming, she had done this before, and she was an old pro while Rosalie kept trying to get through to Africa to talk to Emmet.

'How do you handle it?' I asked looking to Alice for support. She smiled.

'Ah Bella, it sounds horrible but Jasper and I couldn't wait for Mila to start school, it meant that we got us time,' she said smiling. I cringed.

'Don't worry Bells, you and Edward will feel the same way when Charlie gets close, you can't do anything when you have a four year old running around,' She grimaced remembering her time when Mila would recognise everything. I laughed.

'I suppose that's one up side to having a baby,' I laughed. We sat and talked for a few minutes when we heard Rosalie let out a huge sigh.

'For some reason I can't get through to Emmet, he so badly wanted to know how the triplets went on their first day,' she grumbled plopping down next to me. I patted her back.

'I'm sure you'll get through later,' I soothed. She nodded and rested her head in her hands. Her long locks fell forward and covered her beautiful face.

'So this weekend, picnic?' Alice asked changing the subject. I nodded enthusiastically while Rose shook her head.

'I don't think I can deal with it anymore,' she mumbled. I looked to Alice who shrugged.

'We're not talking about the picnic are we?' I asked Rosalie as a wiped the hair away from her face. A single tear stained her mascara as it slid down her face. She shook her head.

'I can't handle it, Emmet isn't here and the kids...' she stopped and sniffed. Alice looked to her watch and cleared her throat.

'I have a plan, I say we leave Edward and Jasper with the kids and we have a girls day on the weekend instead,' she chimed happily. I nodded while Rosalie focused on the ground.

'Rose?' I asked trying not to push the envelope. She nodded.

'That'd be nice. I'm just scared that I won't want to go back,' she said sadly.

'Hey, after that the girls can sleep over at Bella's and the boy's can have a sleep over at mine, it will give you some alone time,' Alice chimed sweetly. I hid my upset about loaning my house to a bunch of feral five year olds and nodded. Rose looked up and pulled us both into big hugs.

'THANKYOU!' she wailed. Alice pulled us apart.

'Time to go get the kiddies,' she said happily. I jumped up and rushed to get my keys. I was so looking forward to seeing my baby girl.

***

'WHY!' Edward whined. I laughed and stuffed my bag full of the things I would need for the day.

'Because, you love your sister in-law,' I said clearly. He scoffed.

'And you love me!' I said now glaring at him. He grimaced.

'Dam you!' He said pulling me in for a kiss. I laughed and kissed him back.

'Okay, now bottles are in the fridge, heat them for 22 seconds or until warm,' Edward raised his fingers to my lips and hushed me.

'I know,' he said with his dazzling smile and his velvety voice. I looked at his face and gasped.

'Edward you're bleeding,' I said looking at the cut on his face. He wiped the pouring blood away.

'Ah it keeps re-opening, I cut myself two weeks ago shaving,' he commented nonchalantly. I rubbed his arm.

'Maybe Carlisle should check you out, make sure your okay,' I said concerned. He shook his head.

'I'll be fine, now go and have fun. Oh, and promise me, if you return and I'm bald from pulling my hair out, you'll still love me?' He said smiling. I laughed and playfully hit him.

'I love you no matter what,' I said walking to the front door. I opened it to peeved looking Jasper. At his side were Mila and Atticus and following him were the triplets and Neo.

'How is this fair?' He asked as Mila attached herself to his leg. I shrugged.

'I have to deal with Alice shopping, how is that fair?' I asked. He nodded.

'Okay, that is fair,' he laughed. I kissed his cheek and ran out to Alice and Rosalie. They waved happily. I jumped in the car and threw my bag next to me. It was nice to not have to carry around nappies and other baby things. It made travelling so much quicker.

'Hello Ladies,' I greeted. They waved. Alice looked ecstatic and Rose looked the happiest she had in a while.

'Did you end up getting hold of Emmet?' I asked Rosalie. She shook her head.

'No, I'm worried something has happened, he never stays out of contact for this long,' She said sadly.

'Oh, please the big dork is fine,' Alice joked as she put her foot on the accelerator. I laughed.

'Nice Alice,' I laughed. Rose smiled.

'Yeah, he'll be fine,' she said unconvincingly.

**

We arrived at Port Angeles in a little under an hour, Alice's speedy driving, although crazy, was efficient. Alice immediately started ordering me around, demanding that I start using my new, anti-baby, body to my advantage. My breasts had grown a significant amount since I started breastfeeding and Alice had loved dressing me in new, figure, clothes. We walked into the first shop and Alice started throwing clothes in my direction.

'Alice,' I complained, but she refused to listen. Just as she kicked me into a change room Rosalie's phone buzzed. She smiled sheepishly.

'Ahhhh private number, this could be Emmet,' she said excusing herself. I nodded as Alice slammed the change room door in my face. I started to pull the first dress on and slowly opened to door to reveal it to Alice. She gasped.

'Perfect!' She said clapping her hands to her cheeks. I rolled my eyes.

'Hmm, I don't think I have anywhere to wear it,' I said twirling in the mirror. She shook her head.

'But now you're prepared for when you need a dress like this!' She said now jumping slightly. I rolled my eyes again and twisted in the mirror. It did look nice, highlighting my post baby body nicely. Since having children I had lost my straight up and down empty frame and developed curves to kill for. I looked more like Alice and Rose and less plain. I twisted once more and stopped when my eyes came across Rosalie. She stood in the entrance of the change-rooms, her face deadpan.

'What's wrong?' Alice asked approaching her. Rosalie shook her head and silent tears began to fall. She dropped her phone and it clunked to the floor loudly. She shook her head.

'Emmet didn't call because...' she gulped and tears started to flow down her face more freely.

'What is it?' I asked rushing forward to my friend's side. She fell to her knees.

'Because, his camp was over-run by African rebels,' she said in a huge wail. The shop assistant stared and I got down on my knees by her side.

'What else did they say Rose?' I encouraged. She shook her head.

'Most of the people in the camp were dead but they couldn't find his body, they think that the rebels are going to use him as a bargaining chip,' she wailed, now a heap on the cold shop floor. I wrapped my arm around her and looked up to Alice. Her eyes were full of tears, yet she stood motionless. Nt our Emmet.

***

**Okay, first of all, I AM SO SORRY!!! I havnt updated in yonks and I feel so bad. I suffered some pretty bad writers block, but after several hours of boring work I have a few story lines im going to run with and I have to say I am PUMPED!!!! The Emmet story i have actually dreamed about so that is pretty clear as for Edward and Bella, they are going to have some pretty significant hurdles coming their way. Anywho my loevelies, REVIEW and know that ill probably update gain tonight as I work in a coffee shop and the feed me to much coffee therefore I AM WIDE AWAKE!!! **

**LOVE YA's**


	4. Man of the House

Chapter 3

I looked at Edward who paced the room relentlessly. I listened to Esme, who sat in the corner weeping. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a sigh. We were currently waiting for news on Emmet. We had all congregated at the Cullen house (Esme and Carlisle's) as they had the most room and a place for the children. Carlisle cleared his throat, making the first noise in hours.

'He's going to be fine,' Jasper soothed us all. He patted his sisters back as she stared at the floor, not taking a second to look up. We had to call Jasper to carry her from the store to the Cullen's, she hadn't even bothered to look up when Audrey, Mya, JJ and Neo asked her what was wrong. She hadn't spoken since the news broke. Rose just shook her head and continued to stare. The phone rang and Carlisle speedily reached for it.

'Hello?' he answered croakily. He nodded and hummed yes and then placed the phone down and put it on loud speaker.

'Hello,' Said a tired voice. I looked up to Carlisle and he answered my un-spoken question.

'Coordinator of African camps, to offer his sympathies,' he said quietly.

'I would just like to express my deepest sympathies. Emmet Cullen was a great man who helped Africa progress in so many ways,' he continued with is message and for the first time Rosalie looked up. She slowly stood from her position and made her way to the phone. She gently stroked the receiver and then leaned in close.

'Excuse me?' she asked politely. The man stopped talking.

'Yes,' he answered, unsure.

'What's your name?' Rose asked in a sweet voice. The man cleared his throat.

'Ronald Burgmeister,' He responded. Rosalie leaned in a little closer.

'Well Mr Burgmeister, HE ISNT DEAD AND I DONT APPRECIATE YOUR IMPLICATIONS!' She screamed and with that she grabbed the phone and hurled it at a wall splitting it into a million pieces. She slumped to the floor and Carlisle, who was closest to her position, slumped down by her side and hugged as she cried heavily into his chest. He also cried, using her back as a support.

'I know he isn't dead, he has to be okay!' She wailed. This caused Esme to break down in her corner. Edward rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Jasper and I looked at each other. He cleared his throat.

'Bella, could you help me get the other phone so that if there is any news we get the phone-call direct,' he said ushering me to another room. I followed obediently and as soon as he shut the door I slumped onto the ground.

'What's happening?' I asked him quietly. He sunk down next to me and shook his head.

' i don't know,' He said sadly.

'How are we going to tell the kids?' I added and he shook his head again.

'I don't think there is a right way,' he said as he rubbed his tired eyes. I shivered. Emmet had to be okay. Life just wouldn't be the same without him. Just then, as we were both about to break down like the rest of the family, the phone rang. I jumped up and grabbed it.

'Hello?' I answered hopefully.

'Hello, Cullen residence?' the male voice asked.

'Yes,' I said.

'There has just been a video released of Emmet and two other aid workers, I would like to forward them to your family so that you know he is alive,' the voice sad gruffly. I swallowed.

'um yes, my email is B_,' I said without another thought.

'Okay, I have forwarded it to you, we wish you and your family the best,' he said. I slammed the phone down and rushed to Carlisle's computer. I quickly logged on and into my email. Jasper and I had to filter it before the others saw it, it would be to heart breaking if it was graphic. I logged onto my email and sitting there, amongst many other disregarded emails, was a clip entitled 'Emmet's Life'. I opened it and clicked on the link. I felt Jaspers breath on my neck as we both waited to see our dear brother in-laws video. It came up and I felt my heart rate increase.

...loading....

We waited impatiently, Jasper tapping his shoe. Just as the computer started to load we heard the study door open. We looked up to see Alice poking her head around.

'What's going on?' She asked suspiciously. I looked to Jasper.

'Alice, let's go check on the kids,' Jasper said quickly rushing her out of the room. I could understand what he was doing, but being left alone to view this video scared me. I swallowed the bile that had come into my throat and pressed play. The footage was grainy. It was hard to tell who was who. It showed three people kneeling; hands and feet bound, with shaved heads, behind them stood two men, dark as night, holding guns. I paused the video and searched for Emmet. I could tell he was the one in the middle because the other two men were small and almost petite looking. I pressed play and adjusted the volume. They spoke in another language but someone was kind enough to sub-title it.

'_All aid workers must be evacuated from Africa immediately or these people will die,' _ I read. I watched Emmet's face, and although it wasn't high quality footage, i could tell he was scared. One of the gun-man hit him and his body convulsed forward. I gasped. Another inaudible word was uttered and Emmet then cleared his throat.

'My name is Emmet Cullen, I am American and I think that my life isn't worth that of thousands,' he said loud and proud. With that comment the gunman hit him hard on the back of the head. I heard Emmet groan and I whimpered at the thought of his pain. The rest of the video was the same thing, the rebels demanding all Americans be removed from Africa and Emmet making snide remarks and getting belted. I didn't think it was an appropriate thing to show his family and promptly shut it down and switched the computer off. I let out another sigh and tapped my fingers on the desk. The worst part about this whole situation was the waiting and not being able to do anything about it.

***

I kissed my pale daughters cheek as she slept peacefully. I felt that she understood what was happening more than the others. I looked over at the triplets who had all cuddled together. Their innocent faces un-knowing. I sighed as i heard Charlie grumble. I rubbed my eyes and went to stand over his cot. His was looking up at me and smiled slightly. I grinned back. It was empty, but he didn't know that. His eyes were heavy and I knew soon he would drift off into dreamland. I watched him and hummed one of Edward's lullabies. I solitary tear ran down my cheek and I sank to the floor in the room of silent children. I buried my face in my hands and let out a quiet sob. I felt a cold set of child hands on my arm and, pulling a brave face, I looked up to see who it was. It was Neo. His dark skin looked oddly pale and his usually kept fro, was flat from lying down.

'Whats happened to Daddy?' He asked as I pulled him into a hug. I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say yet I knew I had to say something.

'He's lost,' I said thinking of a way to tell a child his father had been taken by horrible people.

'But Daddy is smart. He'll find the way home,' He said innocently. Not wanting to give him false hope I tried to think of a way to let him down.

'Your Daddy is really smart, but sometimes smart people get lost too,' I said trying to keep my voice calm. He looked up and started to cry. Neo never cried, he was the touch kid who always put on a brave face. I remembered when he was little he had broken his leg, and although extremely pale, he kept a straight face. He even laughed. Seeing him break down, broke my heart.

'The bad men have him, don't they?' He asked wiping his tears away. I gulped and nodded.

'How did you know that Neo?' I asked patting his back as he tried to hold back his sobs. He sobbed a little and then looked at me again.

'Because I heard it on the phone,' He said indicating to Emmet's small Nokia (which he had left behind). I gasped.

'Neo, where did you get that?' i asked snatching it away.

'I got it just in case Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward couldn't handle all of us so that I could call Momma. But then everyone got all sad and the phone rang and Dad told me some bad men took him away and that he loved me lots,' he said in a rush. I gasped.

'You talked to your Daddy?' I said, scared for the poor little boy. He nodded.

'He sounded really scared Aunty Bella,' he confirmed. He began sobbing uncontrollably and I attempted to calm him by rubbing his back.

'Its all going to be okay,' I said trying to hold back my own emotions. Just as Neo started to calm down Edward burst into the room.

'CNN are doing a report, they have footage,' he said in a puff. I looked at my husband. His eyes were red and his face was pale.

'Edward! Rosalie cannot see that footage,' I said standing, lifting Neo as I did. All the kids began to stir and Edward ushered me out of the room.

'How do you know about the footage?' He asked, his voice fatigued. I told him the story and without another second he rushed into the lounge room and switched the television off. Rosalie looked shocked.

'I don't care if it's bad Edward, I need to see that he is alive,' she said moving to take the remote out of Edward's hand. He shifted away.

'Rose, please,' he begged but she stared at him with a deathly glare. He sighed and handed it over. Neo, who was still in my arms, un-expectantly reached forward and snatched the remote from his mother's hand. She gasped.

'NEO!' she yelled. He didn't even flinch.

'Daddy is okay Mommy,' he said in his most childlike voice. 'I talked to him and he said I had to give you a big hug! He said I'm the man of the house now!' He said pointing to his chest. Rosalie whimpered and crumpled to the ground. I heard Esme's muffled sobs and saw Edwards face drop. Alice snuggled into Jaspers shoulder. Neo demanded to be put down, and as I did he rushed to his mothers side. Realisation hit his face. He whispered.

'Momma, if I'm the man of the house....does that mean Daddy isn't coming home anymore?' He asked quietly. Rosalie let out a loud wail and Neo looked around nervously. Carlisle, the only one not drunk with emotion, walked forward.

'Neo, we're not sure if Daddy is coming home. Some bad people took him away and they might not let him back,' he explained careful not to say anything to horrible. Neo shook his head.

'But I love him, he has to come home,' Neo started crying again. Rosalie sat up and pulled her son into her arms.

'Just because he doesn't come home, doesn't mean he doesn't love you kiddo,' she said trying to stop crying. I suddenly felt a wave of emotion and tears began sliding down my face. Reality had just hit, what happens if Emmet doesn't ever come home? I felt Edwards arm around me and I cuddled into his body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and noticed he was a lot thinner than normal. It had only been a day since the news of Emmet, this couldn't be an effect of that. I looked up to his face and attempted to see clearly through my salty tears. How did I not notice my husband was completely different. Skinnier, Paler....Sicker... Just as I began to notice how ill he looked I felt his body slump in my arms. I whispered his name and he whispered mine back.

'Don't worry sweetheart, I'm just tired and worried about Em,' he answered my unspoken question. I nodded and sighed. I knew that wasn't the problem, but with the situation at hand I had no choice but to ignore my protest.

**Lol sorry about my rant on my last page, I was so tired...lol...any way, review....xoxox **


	5. Dreamtime

Chapter 4

Alice POV

Everybody donned black clothes and stood around a casket. I heard people weeping and wailing. I looked around for a familiar face and saw Bella's tear stained face. At her side were a much older Nessie and Charlie. Nessie was bawling while Charlie, about ten, comforted them both. I looked for Edward but he was no-where to be seen. I searched again for known faces and noticed that they were all blurred. I studied the faces closer and focus on who I assumed was Rose. Her hair was cut into a bob and she was a fair bit older. She was wiping her face with a soggy tissue. A tall boy, I assumed Neo, hugged her tight, no Emmet in sight. I began to panic and my breathing started to shorten. I searched desperately to find Jasper's face or the face of my children. I look next to me and see my father. He is looking at me, concerned. I try to talk but no words come out. I try and scream but my voice is muted. I turn around and see a dark cloak walking toward me. I hear its breathing. I try and scream again but I only hear the sound of church bells.

'Trials and Tribulations drift you all apart, but when one dies before their time you are all brought back together, all can be prevented, but none can be stopped,' the cloaked voice sings, the voice dark and low. I try and speak again and finally my voice breaks through.

'What does this mean?' I ask desperately trying to understand the cloaked person's cryptic message. A high pitched cackle fills the cemetery and the cloaked figure disappear's. I let out a gasp and look around. I am alone, in a cemetery. I call my friends names to no avail. I scream for Jasper, but I remain alone. I turn and fall to my knees. I raise my eyes to the tombstone in front of me and it reads my name. I look again and I see that it is next to Jasper Hale's gravestone, next to his is Rosalie's then Emmet's, then Edwards, Bella's... I scream again. Nothing.

**Okay two things,**

**I want to hear your interpretation of Alice's dream and I ant you all to listen to Muse's new song Uprising, they are my fave band (before twilight even existed) and this song just proves how excellent they are... xoxoxo Review**


	6. A soldiers message

BPOV

'Alice?' I asked shaking her awake. She was whimpering and screaming each of our names. I shook her more violently and her eyes fluttered open. She grabbed my shoulders and began crying.

'Oh Bella!' she wailed cuddling into my chest. I hugged her tight and rubbed her back.

'What's wrong?' I asked/

'I had a terrible dream,' she said going no further. I rubbed her back.

'It was just a dream sweetie,' I soothed. She sat back and looked at me. She wiped a tear away and sniffed.

'Somehow, I don't think so,' she mumbled and stood up. I looked after her a she slumped out of the room. I sighed and took her place on the couch. I ran my hands through my unkempt hair. I heard the door open and felt someone sit beside me. It was Carlisle. He looked exhausted. It had been a week and he, Jasper and I had been the rocks supporting everybody else. I was surprised at his composure. I admired him. His face was drained and he had started to grow a beard. I put my arm around him.

'How you holding up Doc?' I asked as he slumped into my body slightly.

'i dunno if i can do it any-more, i'm not the rock everyone wants me to be. I want Emmet back as much as everyone. He is my son. My baby boy too,' He said exasperated. I hugged him tighter.

'Carlisle, you don't have to be the rock. You're right, he's your son, mourn with everybody else. Jasper and I have it covered,' I said quietly. Suddenly i felt his body shake. I looked down to see that he was crying. I hugged him tightly.

'I don't know what i'll do without him,' he cried as I rubbed his shoulder. He sat up straighter and wiped his eyes.

'You know, i remember the day he was born so clearly. I was so happy. He was beautiful and healthy and I swear to god he had that goofy smiled already plastered on his happy face,' He laughed and swept his blonde hair of his face. I looked into his eyes and for the first time ever saw him as an old man.

'Carlisle?' I asked taking his hand in mine.

'Yeah?'

'He's going to be fine,' I promised. I suddenly felt a wave of enthusiasm. I stood up and slapped Carlisle on the shoulder playfully.

'How can you know?' he asked his eyes void. I smiled.

'Because it's Emmet,' I said simply. I heard the doorbell ring and I skipped to go get it. It was impossible for us to lose Emmet. He was ours, not the African rebels. He was a fighter and wouldn't go down easy and if he did, then he went down doing what he does best...helping people. I opened the door to a uniformed man. He removed his hat and placed it under his arm.

'May I help you?' I asked squinting at the sun that had not seen the inside of the house for 7 days. He smiled kindly.

'I'm looking for a Mrs Rosalie Cullen?' he asked with a Texan accent. I smiled. He reminded me a bit of Jasper. I ushered him into the house and he sat down where Carlisle sat just moments ago. I called Rosalie. She dragged herself out of the study and moped into the living room. She saw the soldier and stopped.

'Good or bad?' she asked bracing herself for the worst. The soldier stood and walked toward her. He held out his hand and in his palm was Emmet's wedding ring. I gasped and my hand flew to my throat. She started to cry as she grabbed it from his hand.

'Ma'am,' the soldier started but Rosalie let out a loud scream.

'No! I won't accept it!' she said crying and falling to her knees. I heard the rest of the family join us. The soldier got down on his knee's and grabbed Rosalie's clenched fists.

'Ma'am, your husband asked me to forward this too you while he recovers,' he said. Rosalie started bawling,

'I can't live without him, i love him. I can't go on,' she started trying to hit the poor soldier. The man looked around helplessly.

'Ma'am your husband is alive and I have to say he is a hero, I won't be surprised if he gets a medal!' the soldier said trying desperately to calm Rose down. She stopped and looked up at him.

'Alive?' she asked in disbelief. The soldier nodded and smiled.

'And thanks to him so are Katie Smith and Orlando Mann not to mention several hundred other refugees,' he said naming the two other captors (I had mistaken Katie for a boy because of her shaven head). She smiled and jumped up kissing the soldier. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

'When will he be home?' she asked, squealing with excitement.

'Next week ma'am,' the soldier answered happily. He handed over a piece of paper containing flight details and looked at Rosalie. He then looked around to the huge accumulation of family.

'It appears he is a very lucky man,' he said, and with that he walked out the Cullen's front door and we all ran into each other's arms.

**God dammit...stupid internet decided to flunk out and then i couldnt upload for some reason...any way... xoxox**


	7. A birthday to kill

_Chapter 7_

_Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam, __  
__Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home._

Emmet had returned a mess. Physically he was fine but emotionally he was ill. His normal, happy persona was grossly forgotten while his love, kindness and warmth, although still remained, did so at a distance. When Rosalie had ran to him at the airport he gave her a one armed hug that was so lifeless it made people around us stare. He could barely bring himself to look at Neo let alone Audrey, JJ or Mya. He was empty. A lifeless shell.

***

MARCH

****

APRIL

*****

MAY

******

JUNE

*******

JULY

********

I brushed the hair out of my eyes and looked around for Edward. I sighed impatiently and folded my arms. He finally hurried out of the door with an annoyed looking Charlie and rushed out to the car. He buckled Charlie in and then climbed into the driver's seat. He looked to me apologetically and leaned over for a kiss. I reciprocated. It was hard to stay angry at him.

Today was the triplets and Mila's birthday and we were all heading over to Rosalie and Emmet's to enjoy the 6th birthday party. Nessie had spent the night at Alice's helping Mila get ready which meant that I only had to organise Charlie and Edward. I looked back at Charlie who was growing more like my father everyday and grinned. He smiled back and clapped his hands.

'Do you think Emmet will perk up for the celebrations?' Edward asked me from his seat. I shook my head.

'I don't know. I hope so, it's beginning to have a severe impact on the kids,' I said rubbing my chin. Edward nodded. Emmet's behaviour had become unbearable. He was depressed and often bought the mood of a room down to his level. The only time he was content was when he was alone with the kids or by himself completely. Edward ran his hands through his thinning hair. I looked over and took him in. In the past few months he had lost weight, suffered from severe fatigue and just looked off. I had begged him to see a doctor but he assured me that he was just run-down at work. We pulled into Emmet and Rosalie's driveway and got out. Edward un-buckled Charlie and met me at the front door. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard Rosalie's yell.

'If you go, you won't have anybody to come home too!' her panicked voice screamed. I heard something slam down.

'Maybe that's okay!' I heard Emmet's voice yell in response. Silence engulfed the area. I looked to Edward who was hugging Charlie tightly to his chest.

'Ring the doorbell,' he encouraged. 'I don't think they would appreciate us listening to their argument,' I rang the doorbell and we waited anxiously for someone to answer. After a few long seconds I looked to Edward who shrugged.

'Should we come back later?' I whispered, scared to intrude on Rose and Emmet.

'Aww but I don't want too,' I heard Alice complain from behind me. I turned around in a fright and saw that she and Jasper were making their way to the house from their car carrying presents and balloons. Behind them tagged two excited looking girls, hair in sweet curly pigtails and wearing Alice's latest dress designs and two annoyed looking boys. I laughed. Neo and Atticus were all dressed up in suits and they did not look pleased. Nessie ran over and hugged my legs. I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. It was remarkable how she look so much like her father yet still feminine. She giggled.

'Hey Mommy!!!' she said excitedly.

'Hey Aunty Bella and Uncle Edward,' Mila greeted us with a delighted smile. Edward bent down and kissed her cheek.

'Happy Birthday Angel,' he said as she jumped up and down happily.

'I'm six today!' she yelled with delight showing us the number on her fingers. Edward laughed again.

'You're growing up so fast, soon you'll be as tall as your Daddy,' I said cupping her hand in mine.

'And soon Daddy will be fighting off all the boys,' Edward added with a sarcastic smile. Jasper threw a punch at his arm.

'So will you,' Jasper reminded him. Edward thought for a moment.

'Hmm I say we wait on the front porch, shot guns in hand,' Edward suggested, still smiling cheesily to protect the kids from the conversation.

'Nah, an axe is more confronting,' Jasper said as he looked at his little daughter doing laps around Alice.

'So why aren't we going in?' Atticus asked tapping his foot.

'Ummm domestic dispute,' I said as I swing Nessie around playfully.

'What does that mean?' Atticus asked now folding his arms across his chest.

'It means that you have to be patient,' Alice said wiping his curls out of his eyes. He huffed, looking exactly like Alice did when she didn't get her way.

'I want to play with JJ!' he grumbled. We ignored him. I rang the doorbell once more as Nessie and Mila bounced around excitedly. Finally Rosalie answered. It was clear that she had been crying as her eyes were red and puffy. She plastered on a fake smile and welcomed us in. At super speed, three blurry figures ran past us and jumped around Mila, Nessie, Atticus and Neo. Loud wishes of Happy Birthday were screamed throughout the house. All adult matters aside. It was party time.

***

'How do they find the energy,' Edward laughed feebly from his seat. Alice shrugged while Jasper bounced an excited Charlie on his lap.

'I think they absorb it from us,' Jasper said as he tried to convince Charlie to say his name. Charlie just shook his head and laughed.

'You are looking awfully grey Edward,' Esme added as she cleared some of the party plates off a chair and sat down.

'Yeah, and your hair is all thin,' Alice commented. 'Male pattern baldness doesn't run in our family,' she added.

'I'm fine, work is just really busy,' he said waving his hand. Carlisle caught it and examined his wrist.

'Has Bella been abusing you?' He joked as he examined it closely. Edward snatched his hand back.

'No, I don't know where that came from,' Edward covered his wrist but I snatched it into my hand. His wrist was covered in black and blue bruises that work their way up his arm.

'That's it Edward, I'm putting my foot down, you are going to see a doctor!' I said in my fiercest voice.

'Come by my office Monday Edward,' Carlisle said booking him in. Edward rolled his eyes.

'Fine, just to shut you all up,' he agreed

'We need ice,' Rosalie said making her way over to the adults table.

'Oh i'll get some,' Alice chirped standing up. Rosalie shook her head.

'No, I want Jasper to take me!' she snapped. Alice sat down, looking slightly rejected. Jasper stood up and grabbed his keys out of Alice's handbag.

'Be back soon,' he said kissing Alice's head and handing Charlie back to me. I smiled and waved as the two departed.

'Wonder what's going on with those two?' Alice said indicating to Emmet and Rose.

'I'm worried about them,' Esme said as Carlisle pulled her in to lay on his lap. I nodded.

'Nothing has been the same since the...situation,' Carlisle added as her stroked Esme's caramel hair.

'Nor should it be, Emmet is allowed to be emotional after what he went through. Rose should be more supportive,' Alice chimed. I shook my head.

'Al, you know as well as I do that Rosalie is having issues of her own,' I said remembering back to the day when she admitted she couldn't handle being a single mother of 4.

'Yes but she didn't get tortured in a rebel camp,' Alice said, our conversation now getting heated. I sat up slightly and handed Charlie to Edward.

'Alice, I think Rosalie has depression, she is allowed to be...sad,' I said trying to find the right words. Alice slammed her hand down.

'From what? Being too pretty, having four gorgeous children, having everything she ever wanted and more!' She yelled in a whisper.

'Depression doesn't work like that Al,' Carlisle said trying to hush our argument.

'I think that, as Rose and Emmet's family, we need to offer them more support. Perhaps get Rosalie talking to a counsellor and Emmet as well,' Carlisle added now trying to extinguish the argument all together.

'That won't be necessary Dad,' Emmet said now pulling up a chair.

'Why?' Esme asked now sitting up again. Emmet cleared his throat and looked at us all anxiously.

'I'm going back to Africa,' he said in one breath. Esme gasped while Alice objected loudly.

'YOU CANT' she practically screamed. As she did, all the children gathered at the party stopped to look at her. She sat down and looked away embarrassed. The children, after a few confusing moments, continued playing.

'I have to go back, its my home, they need me there,' he said in a low whisper.

'But Emmet, Rosalie needs you here,' I said leaning over to him. He shook his head.

'She'll be fine, she has all the money in the world,' he said dismissing me. I let out a loud sigh.

'Money doesn't buy happiness Emmet!' I said angrily. He slammed his fist on the table sending plastic cups everywhere.

'Well Bella, it does buy things to survive off of. Sometimes people like you and Rose don't understand what you've got!' he snarled.

'Steady Emmet,' Carlisle said standing and putting a hand on Emmet's arm. I hadn't realised that we had an audience.

'What about your children?' I asked ignoring the fact that everybody was watching.

'They have Rose and we can Skype, Bella your blowing this out of proportion!' he said now standing tall so I had to look up at him.

'You're not intimidating Emmet, your just a small man running away from your problems!' I snapped stepping forward. He stepped forward again.

'You won't be there when JJ needs a high five because he did well in a soccer game, or when Audrey gets an A grade or what happens if Mya falls over and grazes her knee and just wants a god dam hug! Emmet I know that there are people in Africa who need you, but ultimately your family needs you first, Rose needs you! Stop being a fool and running away from everything,' I said angrily poking my finger into his chest. He advanced forward.

'You have no idea Isabella Cullen!' He spat looking the scariest I've ever seen him. I could vaguely hear Carlisle and Edward warning Emmet to back off but i was too passionate about what i was doing.

'Emmet, you can't go back,' i snapped slamming my foot onto the pavement. I suddenly felt a tug at my skirt and looked down to see Audrey, her face tear stained.

'No-body loves us,' she said crying. I looked up at Emmet and bent down to stroke Audreys hair.

'Aww sweetheart, we all love you. More than you can imagine. We are just having a grown up argument. We're going to stop now,' I said. She smiled slightly and bounced.

'Okay. Can we play musical chairs?' She asked bolting for the chairs. I nodded. I clapped my hands together.

'Okay everybody, musical chairs!!!' I said glaring at Emmet and walking toward the stereo. His eyes stared back at mine and for the first time ever, i saw hatred in them.

***

**Please review. **


	8. Tumbling Down

Chapter 8

'God, since when does it take an hour to get ice,' Alice complained as she examined her non-existent watch.

'Who went to get ice?' Emmet asked avoiding me completely. I rolled my eyes and excused myself to go and play with the kids. I carefully listened to the conversation.

'Jasper and Rosalie,' Alice answered. I saw Emmet pull a face.

'We have plenty of ice,' he commented pointing to an esky in the corner of the room.

'Well maybe you ran out of drinks,' Alice tried to explain. Emmet shook his head.

'We are fully stocked on everything,' he said looking around the party arena. Alice folded her arms while Edward joined me on the floor with Charlie.

'I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason that they are running late,' Edward said as he placed Charlie in a sitting position. Alice nodded.

'Im going to call them all the same,' she said as she flipped out her phone and dialled a number. She moved away from all the noise. I looked at Charlie who threw a lego block in my direction. I laughed and playfully threw it back. He crawled over and heaved himself onto my lap and started bouncing.

'God I wish I had that much energy,' Edward commented after yawning. I leaned forward over Charlie and rubbed his shoulder.

'Why don't you go and lie down,' I suggested. He nodded.

'Good idea hun,' He kissed me and went inside. I looked around and saw Esme and Carlisle being swamped with children. Somehow two kids had jumped onto Carlisle's back while two (JJ and Atticus) grabbed onto his legs. Esme was surrounded by little girls who were doing her hair and forcing her into costumes that were way too small. I laughed and looked down at Charlie.

'I think we had better go and save Grandma and Grandpa,' I said ruffling his thick head of hair. He laughed and continued playing. I stood up and made my way over.

'Okay, time to leave the elders alone,' I shouted while winking at an annoyed looking Carlisle. I started moving children away much to Esme's disgust.

'Aww I was having fun,' she complained as Audrey released her hair from the braids she was holding. Audrey ran away with everyone else.

'Now Now Esme,' I laughed as I patted her shoulder. Carlisle tried to fix his hair.

'You know i think i just realised why parents have birthday parties,' Carlisle puffed. I cocked my head.

'To realise that their kids aren't that bad,' he finished eyeing one of the boys who had jumped onto his back. I laughed.

'Surely you had birthday parties for Alice, Edward and Emmet.' I said punching him playfully.

'Nope, Alice liked small sleep overs, Edward didn't really have friends and Emmet hated them,' Esme answered as she looked for her children.

'Alice is calling Jasper, Edward is sleeping and I don't know where Emmet is,' I said following Esme's gaze. She nodded.

'Carlisle?' I asked. He looked at me.

'Could you please make sure Edward gets to his appointment on Monday, I'm really beginning to worry,' I pleaded. Carlisle nodded.

'Yeah, I'm worried too, I should have seen the signs of illness sooner,' he commented as he pulled silly string from his ear.

'Thanks,' I said reaching over to kiss him. I reciprocated and then leaned over to Esme.

'Dont worry, we'll play dress ups later,' he joked. Esme looked away as she began blushing while i scowled in disgust.

'Oh come on, that's gross,' I said, acting although I was 14 years old. Carlisle laughed.

'It is so easy to get a rise outta you kids,' he commented as he made his way to the trashed kids buffet. Esme rolled her eyes.

'Would you believe it gets worse as he gets older?' She asked as she watched him adoringly.

'Yes actually,' I laughed.

***

His body shivered as I placed my hand on his sweaty body to wake him.

'Edward, Honey?' I whispered in the dark room that was only lit by his pale skin. I shook him once more but he lay motionless. I became slightly more panicked as I shook his body once again, yet still he lay, unmoving. I rushed to the light switch and turned it on to reveal that he wasn't just laying in sweat, but his own blood. My body went into shock as I bolted from the room to find Carlisle. I sped through children who were jumping up and down to happy music. I may have pushed a few down in my hurry. I grabbed Carlisle and dragged him behind me, refusing to speak any words. I felt him rush behind me as I grabbed his shirt.

'Bella? What's Wrong?' I heard him ask as I dragged him through the moshing children. I pulled him into the room and pointed as I sank down against the wall. He gasped and ran to Edward's side. I heard him call someone's name and felt someone rush past me. I saw Esme's caramel hair fly over her face as she reached into her pocket for her mobile phone. She dropped it as she fumbled with the buttons. I felt myself shaking and sobbing as I watched Carlisle work on Edward's lifeless body. I felt someone sit beside me and I looked to see my brown eyes staring back at me. Nessie. I gasped and grabbed my darling daughter and rushed out of the room. I searched for Alice, but could find her know where. Rosalie and Jasper where both still gone. Emmet. I saw his big body making balloon animals. Could I trust him with my child? I asked myself internally. He saw me and looked away, just as he did I collapsed to the floor and called his name. He rushed over and placed his hand on my arm.

"Bella?' he asked.

'Edward. Sick. Take Nessie and Charlie' Was all I managed to stutter out before running back to the room Edwards body lay in. I gasped for air as I ran back into the horrible room that once held so many great memories. Carlisle had placed Edward in the recovery position. I heard paramedics clamber into the room but I took no notice. I just stared. It was only when Esme was stuffing me into Carlisles car that I spoke.

'I want to go with the ambulance,' I complained as she fastened me in. She shook her head and ran to the other side of the car. She hopped in and revved the engine.

'They only have room for one person and Carlisle thought because he is a doctor,' she waved her hands to explain the rest. I nodded and focused as Esme speedily drove after the tricky ambulance. My thoughts dazed as I tried to process what was happening. Why was my Edward so sick and why didn't I notice sooner?

***

I paced backward and forwards as I waited. The hospital had refused to let Carlisle work on his own son so all I heard was him arguing with the poor receptionist. Esme sat silently, tapping her thumb against her thigh. She remaining oddly calm and it scared me. I stopped pacing and stared at her. She ran her hands through her caramel her and puffed her cheeks out.

'Why are you so calm?' I snapped not realising my tone. She looked at me with her kind eyes and blinked before answering.

'I'm so used to my children being in trouble that i think i've got a built in calm mechanism,' she answered swiftly. I heard Carlisle stop arguing with the receptionist. I studied Esmes face carefully and then sighed. I kicked the chair leg that was next to her.

'How is it fair!? You freak out when everyone else is sick but when Edward...' I stopped talking after I said his name. My heart exploded in my chest as I realised I was yelling at the kindest person in the world. I sank to my knees and rested my head in my hands.

'Im sorry, its all my fault, I should have made him see a doctor,' I said focusing intently on my dry hands. I felt Carlisle kneel beside me and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

'Bella, this isn't your fault. Edward is stubborn, we all know that. We also know he is a fighter, he'll be fine,' Carlisle said unconvincingly. I lifted my heavy head and looked to him.

'What do you think it is?' I asked looking into his deep green eyes. He quickly looked away and shook his head.

'I don't know, im not in there,' he said focusing on a poster about teen pregnancie. I pulled the collar of his shirt so he was forced to face me.

'CARLISLE ATTICUS CULLEN! What is wrong with my HUSBAND!?' I screamed. He looked at me, shock written all over his face. He cleared his throat.

'From my experience, it could be leukaemia,' he said after gaining control over his initial shock. I gasped. My head began spinning and I looked up at the ceiling. I let out a whimper and internally prayed. I was not religious, but hell, I needed anything right now.

***

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in ages and i was only when someone favourite my story today I realised that I had this chapter sitting here!!! Its been sitting here since my last update..whoops...**

**So in some exciting news, I GOT A DECENT JOB!!! Yay....In bad news, that means i usually get home tired and don't feel like writing...booo....Any way my lovelies, please review...and for those who have added my story as a favourite, or want alerts to when ive updated i would like to say that its an honour but PLEASSE REVIEW!!**


	9. Years

Chapter 9

Nessie POV

I sat silently at my father's bedside as my mother fussed over him. She smoothed his now balled head and fiddled with his tubes. I began humming one of the songs he composed to soothe my own internal pain. My mother looked at me, her eyes showing her years as much older. She slumped down into the hospital chair and hummed along with me. Her lips tweaked at the sides as she smiled for the first time in months. It had been hard. I still remember the day he was diagnosed; the day our lives fell apart yet somehow determined the path we would live and the people we would become. I ended my tune and looked at my mother lovingly. I looked just like her, with a few of Dads features thrown in. I gently got up from my chair and walked over to my mother's side and knelt down beside her like I did when I was much younger.

'Mom?' I whispered. She looked at me, broken from her daze.

'Yes sweetheart?' her voice croaked as she placed her bony hand on my cheek. I smiled slightly and continued speaking softly.

'I'm going to Grandma and Grandpa's to pick up Charlie, do you want me to come back for you?' I asked carefully. She shook her head. I couldn't remember the last time she slept in her own bed. I sighed and kissed her on the head. I walked out of the dark hospital room and waved to Gianna (the receptionist) on my way out to my car. I pressed the un-lock button and crawled in the driver seat. I placed my keys in the ignition and sighed as I looked out my front window. Why they put a family park out the front of a hospital was beyond me. I looked on with envy as I saw a father lift his young daughter over his head and spin her around laughing. I wished I remembered my father that way, instead of in a hospital bed with countless tubes sticking out of him. He had come good for a few years, they even thought he was in remission, but then it all reappeared and life returned to what Charlie and I knew as normal. I turned on the ignition and reversed out of my parking spot only to be cut off by a passing Voltswagon. I slammed on my breaks and opened my door to curse the driver. A young man hopped out and stepped over to my side.

'I AM SO SORRY!' he yelled over my rants. I stopped and ran my hands through my hair.

'I'm sorry, i Just, I'm sorry,' I said as I made contact with the strangers eyes. Looking back at me was the most handsome young man. He was tall and dark skinned, he had jet black hair and caring blue eyes. I smiled.

'Its okay,' I said pinching the bridge of my nose. 'I over reacted, i'm just a little stressed,' I said indicating to the hospital. He nodded.

'Yeah, hospitals are terrible,' he said with a grimace.

'If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?' I said without thinking. He smiled.

'My Mom is having another baby,' he grimaced. 'Probably better than whatever reason your here,' I laughed at his humour.

'Ummm significantly better,' I said wiping my fringe away from my eyes. He smiled again.

'Why are you here?' he asked stepping toward me. I thought about lying for a second, but something about this stranger made me feel comfortable.

'My Dad has Leukaemia,' I said averting his eyes. I was sick of being the girl everyone felt sorry for. I wanted a friend who was mine not because of my fathers illness, rather for the person I am. He reached forward.

'Well, if you ever want to see something a little more happy, my Mom is regularly having children,' he joked. I looked at him shocked. No-one joked with me. He stepped back and placed his hand on his heart.

'I am so sorry, that was so inco-' I stopped him by placing my fingers to his lips.

'No, It was a nice change from the usual hum glum, lets feel sorry for the girl with the dying father,' I said tossing my head side to side. He let out a laugh.

'Wow, you are certainly quite an amazing girl,' he said and then blushed. I fell into a deep crimson, much like my mother did when she was embarrassed. He swept my cheek with his warm hand and then cupped my face.

'I'm Billy,' he said as he reached forward to shake my hand with his free hand.

'Nessie,' I said, still feeling the hotness of my cheek rise. He laughed.

'What a name,' he commented. I laughed.

'Actually, Its Renesme, but I only get called that when I'm in trouble,' I joked. He laughed.

'Well, I have to go see my Mom, she'll be peeved if her oldest misses this one, I missed the last one,' he joked again. I laughed, feeling comfortable in his presence. For the first time since I was five years old, I felt gloriously happy.

***

'Charlie could you please just co-operate this once!?' I screamed as my younger brother dawdled down the driveway. He poked his tongue out in my direction and I revved the engine.

'CHARLIE EDWARD CULLEN, MOVE YOUR ASS!' I yelled. He rolled his eyes and began dragging his feet even more. I honked the horn and he finally gave in and sprinted the last bit of the driveway.

'Sorry Sis,' he said as he flashed his cheeky grin my way. Like my father, he had a devilishly handsome grin (even as his sister I could admit it). Girls swooned over him and he was only twelve. He loved it. He was, however, more like my mother in appearance. He had deep chocolate eyes and dark brown curly hair. He was often caught out when he blushed and had a bad habit of falling down.

'I know it sucks having to get ready early but we have to pick the triplets up this week while Neo is away,' I said as I concentrated reversing out of the driveway. He nodded.

'Yeah, I know,' he admitted as he pulled out a car magazine and started studying the pages in great detail. I rolled my eyes. I could never understand his fascination in cars.

'Why don't any of them have their license yet?' he asked as he flipped the pages. I shrugged.

'Something about how Uncle Emmet and Aunty Rosalie can't decide how to divide the bill or something,' I said as I focused my attention to the slippery road. Mom and Dad always talked about how Uncle Emmet and Aunty Rosalie had always been so in love. It was hard to believe now. The pair had divorced soon after Dad was diagnosed with leukaemia and couldn't even be in the same room as each other. I remember my Mom reminiscing about how Emmet had saved Rosalie from a burning house but all I could think of now, was that he would rather watch her burn. Aunty Rosalie barely had contact with the kids, she barely ad contact with anyone. She suffered from clinical depression, and although everyone had tried helping her, she just isolated herself from the world.

I pulled up outside Uncle Emmet's house and honked the horn. The weather in Forks was too dreary for me to bother getting out of the car. Charlie unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car and crawled into the back. He knew the Audrey had dibs on the front seat. I watched the front door as I honked the horn again and saw the JJ was the first out. He sprinted over to the car, covering his head with his school books to prevent the rain from getting to his blonde hair. He jumped into the backseat next to Charlie and buckled himself in.

'Morning,' he greeted with his big smile. I nodded while Charlie automatically started blabbering away about a new car on the market. I revved my engine slightly, to keep it warm as Mya walked toward the car, her umbrella raised high above her head. She clambered in on Charlie's other side.

'Goodmorning Ness,' she said ignoring the boys completely.

'Hey Mya, what's taking Audrey so long?' I asked as i readjusted the heating in the car. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and sighed.

'She said something about a cheer squad meeting today or something and how she has to look perfect,' she explained. I laughed. Typical Audrey. Mya began shuffling around in her bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

'While we're waiting would you mind signing this petition?' she asked handing the paper forward. I took it and read the paragraph at the top.

'_Save the whales: Whales are beautiful and majestic creatures that are being slaughtered for no good reason. Help save the worlds most wondrous creatures with just one little signature,' _

I took her pen and signed the paper. It was no use not doing it. I passed it back to her and she put it back into her bag.

'Hey Ness, can I ask you something?' she said as she zipped her bag back up. I turned so I was facing her and nodded. She smiled and nervously started to play with her hands.

'There is this guy that I kinda like and I was just wondering what would be the best way to approach him?' she said staring at the floor. The car went silent as JJ raised his hand to stop Charlies car talk. They both studied Mya's hunched body.

'MYA HAS A CRUSH!' Charlie started singing. I threw a punch in his direction and his stopped. JJ leaned over Charlie.

'You approach him by saying, 'Hi, I really like you, but if you do anything to hurt me my brothers are going to come and beat the living daylights out of you',' JJ said simply. Charlie grinned and I rolled my eyes.

'Lets talk about it over lunch Mya,' I said eyeing JJ carefully. He shrugged his shoulders innocently. We all felt oddly protective of Mya. She was exceptionally innocent, like a younger version of Grandma. Her heart was always in the right place but she was easily subjected to manipulation. She flicked her golden waves over her shoulder and smiled.

'Thanks Ness, how's your Dad?' she asked. Most people avoiding talking about my Dad. It was a touchy subject that people often found too confronting, even my own family, but Mya was always concerned, she was always so kind. I smiled. Charlie started gasbagging about cars again, he always avoided talking about our fathers illness.

'He's okay, the doctors say he has a fighting chance,' I said, trying my best to remain positive. She smiled and placed her hand on my arm.

'That's great news Ness, I can't wait till Uncle Edward is up and running again,' she said happily. I nodded.

'Me too,' i agreed. We smiled at each other. Finally Audrey jumped into the car next to me. Although she was flustered, she looked beautiful. She had a cropped bob that shaped her face nicely and highlighted her endearing dimples. She had straightened out her normal curls into a sleek hairstyle. She leaned over and hugged me.

'Good morning, OMG we have so much to talk about,' she said as I started the engine to my car. She started talking about her date with Raymond Wheeler the previous night. Me, Mya, Audrey, Mila and JJ were all 17 yet Audrey was the only one who had had a date, well several dates. She was little miss popular, head cheerleader, beautiful, friendly attitude, intelligent. She was a complete package. Some day's it annoyed me, but most days I just saw her as my best friend in the world, just like I saw my whole family. A group of problems and fights, love and friendship, but most of all a loyal network of people I can trust with my life.

***

**So as you can probably tell ive fast forwarded a few years, but do not fret. I think for the next few chapters im going to be explaining what has happened over the years from different POV's but then im going to focus back on Bella (i think, is either Bella or Nessie)...Im not sure im a huge fan of the fast forward and to be honest if it isn't received well i will take it down and do a re-write so please don't hesitate to be honest, Im a big girl and can take it.. ******

**REVIEW!**


	10. Confrontations

Chapter 10

Alice's POV

'Mila that is absolutely final, now go and put a sweater on before I have a heart attack,' Jasper yelled at Mila. I laughed as I sipped my coffee and she stormed off.

'Jasper, she is just trying to express herself,' I tried. He glared at me.

'Alice, she can express herself without flaunting her breasts to the world,' he grumbled as he blushed slightly. I laughed again.

'I'm just saying, I used to wear clothes like that,' I attempted to argue. He screwed his face up.

'Yes Alice, I know that, but what did I want from you?' he asked winking. I sighed.

'To spend the rest of our lives together,' I said trying to make it so that we understood each other. He laughed.

'Yes, for the most part, however, I was a young boy once and I know what happens in their minds. That shirt is far to revealing and will get her into trouble. Just ask Emmet...or Edward....or your father....or Atticus, Neo or JJ' He said as he stood and made his way to the fridge.

'Fine,' I said giving in and walking up behind him and hugging him around the middle tightly. He spun around and wrapped his well kept arms around my petite body. He scooped down and kissed my lips passionately.

'Ewwwwwwww,' I heard Atticus complain from behind us. Jasper stopped kissing me and looked up.

'Yes?' he asked as he pulled me tighter to his body. I giggled.

'Oh Mom, Dad could you take it elsewhere, the idea that your parents still....' he complained as Jasper cut him off.

'Are still madly in love with each other and still have sexual relations?' he asked cocking his eyebrow. Atticus grimaced.

'Aww Dad, not cool!' he said as he grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. 'The idea of parents having sex is gross,' he added. I laughed.

'Well, I hate to tell you Atty, but if it weren't for us having sex you wouldn't be here,' I joked. Atticus covered his ears and began humming loudly. He called out Mila's name and she rushed down the stairs. She looked at us all bewildered. She then shook her head, glared at Jasper and walked out the front door and hopped into Atticus's car. Atticus grimaced again and stormed out the door.

'We still got it,' Jasper commented as he kissed me again. I nodded.

'What's on your agenda today?' I asked as I cleared the breakfast dishes. Jasper sighed and ran his hands through his golden curls.

'Work, and a lot of it. You?' he asked as he cleared his papers up into a neat pile. I sighed and put the dishwasher on.

'I have to run through a few new lines with Riley and then I'm going to stop by the hospital to see Edward. Bella called last night and said he was doing better and wanted some visitors. Then I'm off to Port Angeles to see Rosalie,' I said in one big breath.

'Rosalie?' Jasper asked eyeing me carefully.

'Yep, she says that she wants to apologise and introduce me to someone who has changed her life,' I said, emphasising the end. Jasper rolled his eyes.

'So much so she would come and see her own children?' He asked piling his papers into his suitcase.

'Jasper, be nice, depression is a horrible thing,' I said. He slammed his case shut.

'I know, but she could at least try and spend time with them. She is just doing what our parents did to us!' he said furiously. I nodded.

'I know, she walked out on my brother remember?' I said rubbing his arm. He sighed and bent down to kiss me.

'I love you Alice,' he smiled.

'I love you too Jasper,' I said rubbing my nose against his. He walked toward the door and waved.

'Bye Bye Wifey!'

'Bye Bye Husband,' I whispered as he walked out the door. Jasper was the rock of the family, to everybody. Anytime anybody needed anything they turned to him. When Edward originally fell ill, Bella spent hours just talking and relating with Jasper. When Rosalie first left, he chased after her and helped her. He even convinced her to move closer to Forks just so she was an hour away from her children, so she didn't miss everything. Emmet also used him for support, crying on his shoulder when things got hard. Jasper never complained, nor did he ever seek help from anyone. He was perfect, my beautiful husband.

***

I stood by the door waiting impatiently for Rosalie to open up. I rang the doorbell again and let out a loud and annoyed sigh. I heard someone shuffle around behind the door and I folded my arms. I heard Rosalie giggle. I arched my eyebrow. Rosalie Cullen-Hale did not giggle. Finally the door swung open, bringing light to the dull and depressed hallway. Facing me was a tall dark haired man with freakishly piercing blue eyes. He examined me carefully and sniffed.

'You must be Alice?' he said, his words full of judgement.

'And you are?' I asked rudely examining his half naked body. He laughed and tossed his greasy head back.

'Royce, Royce King,' he said although he was the most important person in the world. I rolled my eyes.

'I'm here for Rosalie,' I said pointedly.

'I gathered,' he said now ushering me in. As I walked past he slapped my behind. I squeaked and jumped forward.

'Hey!?' I said turning around, hand raised ready to slap. He shrugged and walked over to the lounge. Fury built up inside of me as I searched for Rosalie. She came bounding out of her room and swept me up into a hug.

'Ali!!!' she screamed as she danced around. I could smell the liquor on her breath.

'Rose, how much have you had to drink?' I asked trying to hold her still. She smiled and gazed at me.

'Aww Ali don't be like that,' she said as she tried to patt my hair. I smacked her hand away.

'Rosalie! You promised me you wouldn't drink any more, you promised Jasper!' I said feeling my patience walk out the door. She looked at me innocently and laughed.

'Oh I only had a sip Ali Bear!!!' she sang as she skipped over to where Royce sat. She lowered herself onto his lap and began tonguing away at his face. I growled in disgust and started walking for the door.

'Aww where you going cutie?' I heard the man ask as he stood causing Rosalie to plop to the floor. I grimaced and subtly placed my hand into my handbag, shuffling around for pepper spray.

'I'm leaving, Rosalie wanted me here, i just didn't realise it was to witness her downfall,' I said eyeing his movements carefully. He stepped toward me and winked. I shivered.

'Aww Ali Bear please come back, I gotta tell ya something real exciting!' Rosalie yelled as she spun around like a 15 year old twinkie. I rolled my eyes.

'Tell me so I can leave Rose, I don't appreciate seeing you like this,' I said not removing my eyes from Royce. Rosalie skipped over, stumbling slightly as she went. Royce caught her as she fell into my line of view.

'We're getting married,' she slurred as she threw her hand forward to reveal a shiny rock on her left hand. I felt the anger burn my throat. At that very moment I wanted to reach forward and scratch at Rosalie's delicate face.

'But...' was the only genius word i could mutter before Royce released his grip on Rosalie's arm. She stumbled for a second and then fell to her knees.

'Rosey said you were her best friend and we want you at the wedding,' he said as he grabbed my arm a little too tight. I tried to subtly wrestle free to no avail.

'I couldn't betray Emmet like that,' I said eyeing Rosalie meaningfully. Rosalie huffed.

'Im sure Emmet as had stacks of sluts around the house, inflicting my children badly,' she slurred as she swayed on her knees.

'How can you say that?' I asked as I examined her once beautiful body. She let out a spit of laughter.

'Why don't you come and sit down,' Royce offered as he pushed me toward the living area. I resisted.

'Clean yourself up and realise what you are saying Rosalie,' I spat as I tried to back away to the door. Royce's grip was too strong on my little arm. I wriggled against him.

'What do you mean?' Rosalie said as she pulled herself to her feet. I finally gave into Royce and stepped forward toward Rosalie.

'First of all, you above all people know Emmet would never bring anyone home let alone 'sluts', second of all, how can you call yourself those kids mother! Their mother died long ago with your soul!' I spat, the venom seeping through. Rosalie took a step back and Royce's grip tightened. I struggled a little further, desperately now trying to get away.

'Let go of me!' I said pulling my arm, ignoring the pain. Rosalie watched on, her eyes hurt.

'How could you Alice?' she asked as she approached me carefully. I stopped struggling for a moment to look her in the eyes.

'Rosalie, look at yourself and I don't mean admire yourself in a mirror, i mean a serious evaluation of what your life has turned out to be. You were once happily married, you have 4 gorgeous kids who all love you unconditionally and now you're a dried up alcoholic who is marrying this freak of nature,' I said pulling my arm free of his clasp. Rosalie's mouth dropped open and in one swift movement I felt someone's hand connect with my jaw. I fell to the ground and let out a loud moan. I looked up to see Royce with his hand raised, ready for another hit. I quickly crawled along the dirty floor to the front door and clambered to the handle. I desperately grabbed at it in an effort to escape. I felt his hand pull my short hair back, throwing me against something hard. I let out a loud scream. I jumped up and ran to the door, swinging it open and not looking back as I threw myself at the grubby staircase. I sprinted down the stairs and hailed the first cab I saw demanding it take me to the hospital.

****

I walked into the emergency room and subtly sat down. A nurse dawdled over and handed me a clip board without glancing at me. I cleared my throat and she looked down.

'Mrs Hale?' she asked, her voice shocked to see the chief of medicines daughter in such a state. I nodded.

'Could you do me a huge favour and let me see someone other than my father, if he hears about this he will go beserk,' I asked subtly keeping my voice down. The nurse let out a hoarse laugh.

'Not a chance sweet pea,' she said, snatching the board away from me and forcing me into a standing position. I flinched as she grabbed my sore arm and she snatched her hand away.

'Sorry Mrs Hale,' she said now pushing my bruising back into the hospitals main desk area and then forcing me into an elevator. I grumbled in protest but she ignored me. We reached the top floor and she guided me, now more carefully, toward my Dad's office. I tried stopping, but her harsh hand pushed me further in. She knocked on the door that held my father behind it and I heard his voice welcome her in. She opened the door and pushed me in. Dad gasped and practically jumped over his desk to my side.

'What happened pumpkin?' he asked as he began examining me for extreme injuries. I looked to the nurse.

'Thanks alot,' I said sarcastically. She nodded and smiled.

'You'll thank me one day,' she said turning and walking out of the room. I rolled my eyes.

'Thankyou Ingrid,' Carlisle said as he pulled up the sleeve to my shirt.

'Alice?' Carlisle asked as he started to feel my ribs for cracks or breaks.

'I went to see Rosalie,' I said flinching as he poked me.

'She did this to you?' He asked bewildered. I shook my head.

'She has a new man in her life,' I said pulling away from him as he began poking again.

'Dad can someone else do this?' I asked feeling bad for rejecting my father's skill. He put his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully.

'That's probably a good idea,' he said as he now, guided me out of his office and onto the staff floor. He called over another doctor, who looked although he only just hit puberty.

'This is Doctor Watson,' Carlisle introduced. 'He'll take care of you; I have to go make a few calls. Do you want me to call Jasper?' he asked as he placed his warm hands on my shoulders. I nodded.

'Yes please Dad,' I said feeling venerable. I needed my Jasper here. Right now. Just to hug and to hold. To know what I hadn't given up like Rosalie.

***

Carlisle POV

I rushed back to my office, not bothering with my usual friendly attitude. I slammed the old door shut and ran to my desk. I picked up my phone and dialled a taxi. I could call Jasper from the cab, right now I needed to save a long lost family member. I ordered the cab, grabbed my coat and stormed down to the exit pulling out my mobile as I went. I speedily dialled my son-in-law and waited for him to answer.

'Jasper Hale,' he answered formally.

'Jasper, its Carlisle, you need to get to the hospital ASAP, Alice...' he cut me off before I had the chance to finish.

'Is she okay, I'm coming now, what happened?' he asked frantically.

'She is okay, a bit bruised and battered but she will explain when you get there, ill call Esme to arrange to organise the kids tonight,' I said knowing his train of thought.

'Carlisle, what happened to her? Has this got something to do with Rose?' he asked his voice calm as I heard the busy traffic in the background indicating he was looking for a taxi.

'Yes, but I'm dealing with it now. I think it's fair to say that this has gone on long enough, I'm admitting Rosalie to a psych ward where she can gain proper help,' I said, knowing that Jasper and I had this plan running through our minds for a while. The phone went silent.

'We should have done this sooner,' he said quietly. I nodded.

'I know son, but what's happened has happened and now we are doing something. Rosalie is going to get proper help and I will make sure of it,' I reassured him in an attempt to not dwell on the past. I heard him sigh.

'Thanks Carlisle, you've done so much for my family,' he said. I laughed.

'Jasper, I am your family, just as you are mine,' I said remembering how happy he made my daughter and once, how happy Rosalie had made Emmet. A few more exchanges were made when I pulled p outside the tattered building that was Rosalie's home. I thanked the cab driver and hopped out, slipping into my coat to protect me from the harsh winter. I examined the building carefully and without a second though walked in. I trundled up the tattered old staircase and examined the vulgar comments graffitied on the walls. I got to the top of the stairs when one particular statement, written in an oddly neat fashion, caught my eye. I stopped and tilted my head to the side so i could read it properly.

' _Here lay the hopes and dreams of many Americans, crushed by alcohol, drugs and all round bad decisions, come on in, we're not exclusive,' _

I sighed at the pessimism and continued on to Rosalie's door. I knocked and waited patiently for an answer. I heard quite shuffles and the angelic voice of my former daughter in law.

'Royce?' it asked, scared and alone. My heart skipped a few beats as I imagined the young woman hiding from this monster.

'It's Carlisle,' I said clearly. I heard a sob. I rattled the door knob to see that it was open. I opened the door slowly and let myself in. I gasped at the sight before me. I knew Rosalie wasn't a neat person, but it was obvious it wasn't just a lack of cleaning that had caused the apartment to be such a mess. I scanned the apartment for Rosalie, but saw she was no-where to be seen. I shuffled through the mess on the floor and walked toward an open door. The fluoro light was on, creating an angelic glow. I walked in to see Rosalie, delicate, innocent Rosalie, curled up into a ball. She was severely bruised and battered, obviously with broken bones. I rushed to her side and carefully lay her in a straight position, to prevent any spinal damage and flipped my phone out to call an ambulance. I called the number. I ordered, very frantically, the ambulance to the address and then snapped the phone shut. Rosalie's eyes filled with tears and I swept her blonde locks of her pale and battered face. She let out a loud sob and I soothed her gently.

'I let it all go,' she muttered. I smelt that she was severely intoxicated and prayed for the ambulance to hurry.

'I still love him,' she mumbled. My ears pricked and I studied her face carefully.

'Who?' I asked fearing the answer would be this Royce fellow. She made contact with my eyes and a single tear dropped from her soul.

'Emmet, I love him with all my heart, it just took some complete wanker to beat the crap out of me for me to realise it,' she said, straining to get her words out. I wiped her forehead again and sighed. I had known this, it was not new information. I was also aware of the fact that Emmet would still do anything to protect her.

'I'm sorry,' she finished. I shook my head and just as I was about to tell her that she shouldn't be sorry, her pulse stopped racing and her eyes fluttered closed.

'ROSALIE!?' I yelled as I began pumping at her chest. Her non-responsive body told me she had left us forever. I ducked down to her ear and whispered to her a simple truth and with that i felt her heart thump once more against her frail rib cage. Not tonight Rosalie. Not on my watch.

****

**So i realise that I have lost few readers with my lacking updates and poor story line, but im liking where its going and hopefully i get a few new readers. This chappy is extra long cos i feel bad for my lack of updates..**

**REVIEW**


	11. What was

Chapter 11

Em POV

'Cullen!' I hear my brother in laws voice shout down the end of the phone. I let out a laugh.

'Hale!' I respond in a boyish manner.

'Run?' he asks. I look up to the clock, knowing all too well that the three teenagers (who were currently still fast asleep) would not notice me ducking out for quick morning run.

'Only if you can keep up,' I respond cheekily. He laughs.

'Meet you at the old oak,' he says and then hangs up. I jump up the stairs and walk into my lonely and dull room to find my running gear. I find it in a ball on the floor. I sigh at my own laziness and pull it on over my head. I quickly slam my toothbrush into my mouth and jump down stairs to the kitchen to fill a water bottle. I brush as the water rushes into the bottle. I spit my mouthful of white peppermint goo into the sink and leave the brush on the kitchen table. I grab my keys and phone and scribble a quick note to the kids, knowing to well I was wasting paper, and run out the door.

The brisk air keeps me awake as I swiftly walk to meet Jasper. I see him standing by our usual meeting spot and start to slowly jog to his position. He waves and smiles.

'Hey Em, how are ya?' he asks as he slaps my back in greeting, slowly running beside me.

'Not bad Jazz, yourself?'

'Ah yeah, all is good,' he sighs. Jasper and I had become increasingly close since mine and Rosalie's divorce. People assumed it was out of spite but we just really enjoyed each other's company, not to mention, we had a lot in common, teenagers for one. We often talked about how to handle them, mostly the girls. JJ was always well behaved and followed anything Neo or Atticus did; it reassured me as both boys were highly intelligent and nice. However Audrey and Mya had minds of their own.

'Hey, how do you tell Audrey, in a subtle way, that what she is wearing is going to get boys attention?' Jasper asked as he puffed with his pace. I let out a laugh.

'What do ya mean Jasper?' I ask, knowing all too well what he is trying to say. He laughs humourlessly.

'Ah, she has started wearing really short skirts and low cut tops. I know how young boys think and I don't want them thinking about my baby girl that way,' he complains. I laugh again.

'Jazz, man, first of all, your version of short is probably cut off at her ankles, second of all, she is going to start meeting boys soon, thirdly, you will tell her, she will fight it and then go and buy a shorter skirt just to spite you,' I answer knowing to well. Just two week earlier Audrey and I had had the same argument. It was only a matter before Mila caught onto the band wagon and before Jasper and I would have to pull Nessie aside and also have the same talk. He rolled his eyes.

'Boys are so much easier,' he comments. I laugh.

'No their not, they actually ask for sex advice,' I said remembering Neo's 'talk'. Jasper stopped and looked at me horrified.

'WHAT!?' he yells. I stopped a little ahead of him and turned to see he had stopped and was resting on his knees whilst looking at me in a shocked expression.

'Tell me you're kidding?' he says puffing madly. 'I just finished changing his nappies, i don't think i'm ready to start dishing out sex advice,'

'Don't worry, he hasn't got a girlfriend yet, he won't be asking for a while,' I say turning my back to him. I start jogging again and he sprints to keep up.

'What did you say?' he asks, still baffled.

'I just made sure he knew how to be safe, then I said that I was going to leave the rest up to him. He asked a few specific questions but nothing to confronting,' I finished in an attempt to calm his frantic state.

'Dude, I liked it when they were babies and were so reliant on you, I don't think i can handle this whole, give them advice and set them free crap. I'm thinking about locking them in the basement and convincing them that's what adulthood is,' he joked.

'Just remember what you were like at that age,' I said carefully. Jasper laughs and pats me on the back.

'I was trying to figure out how Rose and I were going to eat, I don't think that compares,' he laughs. I want to laugh along with him but the sting of the name stops me. I stop running and lean against a grassy tree.

'Sorry man, I forgot you don't like to hear her name,' he says stopping by me. I shake my head, trying to prevent the tears from spilling over. My whole family assumed it was anger that made me so upset but it was truly heartbreak. I couldn't hold her any more, support her. Love her. We couldn't raise our family together because being in the same room reminds us both of what we have lost.

_*Flashback* _

_I walked in the front door to a crying Audrey. She sprints to me and grabs my leg, not daring to let go. _

'_Mummy's acting funny,' she cries as I scoop her tiny body into my arms. I cuddle her closely and walk into the kitchen to find Rosalie with a half drunken bottle of tequila slopped at her side. She looks up at me, her hair a mess and her make-up running. _

'_You ruined me!' she accuses pointing her bottle at me. Audrey cuddles closer to my body, fearing her own mother. _

'_Rosalie?' I ask, not knowing what to do. She takes another gulp from her bottle and staggers toward me. _

'_You almost die and then you want to go back to the.....decrepit hole in the earth,' she slurs. I try and steady her with my spare arm as Audrey clings to me._

'_Sweetheart, I'm not going back, I'm staying right here with you guys, you know that, we decided that months ago when Edward got sick,' I say in an attempt to calm her. She lets out a loud laugh. _

'_Because of EDWARD! NOT BECAUSE OF ME! NOT BECAUSE OF THESE LITTLE CRAP MACHINES BUT BECAUSE OF DEAR LITTLE FUCKING EDWARD!' She screams. Audrey starts crying into my shoulder and I cover her ears in an attempt to block her from her mothers tirade. _

'_Rosalie, put down the tequila and think about what your saying!' I say calmly back at her. _

'_Love isn't enough,' she whispers dropping the bottle to her feet. I look at her frail state._

'_What?' I ask, secretly understanding what she meant. _

'_Love, its not enough to keep us together. I love you Emmet but i don't love you enough to stay,' she says hiccupping at intervals. I study her closely._

'_Rosalie, what are you saying?' I ask, fearing the worst. Her frame becomes erect and she looks at me, her eyes showing me anger. Without notice she ditches her bottle at my head, hitting me hard. I let out a scream as I attempt to save myself from falling. I try to fall so that I pad Audrey's landing. She screams and cries. After a second, i pull myself to my knees and look at Rosalie, anger filling my veins._

'_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND COME BACK WHEN YOU"VE CLEANED UP! YOUR A DANGER TO YOUR CHILDREN, YOUR A MONSTER!' I yell while I cuddle Audrey carefully. Rosalie looks at me and without another word walks to the door and slams it shut. At that moment, i want to break down, cry for what Rosalie once was, to run after her and tell her that I wanted to help. But the small bundle cuddled in my arms, needed me more than anything right now. _

_*end flashback* _

'I'm okay,' I say, knowing full well I wasn't. I needed to see her. I needed her so badly. Hearing her name just brought back memories of love and happiness. I didn't like hearing her name, because when I did, I got false hope,, false hope that one day we would be together again.

'How is she?' I ask, averting Jaspers eyes. His brow furrows.

'Ah I think she met someone, she called last week and said his name was Royce,' he says. My heart beats more rapidly as I hear that someone else has my Rose. I close my eyes and wish I was away.

'That's great,' I try saying without breaking down. Jasper grimaces.

'How's your dating going?' he asks carefully. I shake my head.

'Unlike Rosalie, I still have to take care of our children,' I snipe. Jasper backs away.

'Okay man, just asking,' he says raising his hands in defeat.

'Let's finish this run, I have to wake the sloths in ten,' I say looking at my watch. Jasper nods and starts running again. We run for a long while in silence, only breaking it when we say our goodbyes. I run into the house and remember all the times Rosalie missed when she was away, drinking and doing god knows what. When Mya lost her first tooth, when Audrey was accepted onto the cheerleading squad, when JJ broke his first bone and Neo's graduation, she had missed it all because she was away drinking and moping in her own sorrows. I had tried for months to try and help her, but she didn't respond. She didn't want to help herself. I still documented everything though, just in case one day she came home and wanted to know what she had missed. I sighed. I look to the clock and realise that I still have a few moments of peace before the morning terrors woke up. I walk up to my room and shuffle around in my wardrobe. I find what I'm looking for and walk back down stairs and flop onto the couch. I lean back and crack my spine. I sigh and reach forward and open the scrap book I had kept for Rosalie. No one knew about it, it was my secret. I open it up to reveal a family photo. The last one that was taken. It showed us happily sitting around at the fateful birthday party. Carlisle and Esme sit with a happy Audrey on their lap while all the couples, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward and Rosalie and I, stand in the background cuddling into each other. Bella balances Charlie on her hip while Mya stands closely next to her. In the front Neo, Atticus and JJ lay resting their head son their hands and grinning ear to ear. Nessie and Mila stand near Jasper and Alice, holding hands and smiling mid song. It was the perfect photo, the last photo of what was.

I needed to see Rosalie.


End file.
